The Chosen One
by fawkesgirl
Summary: PostHBP, What if there was another prophesy concerning Harry? What if it can help him defeat Voldemort? Harry will go on a quest to figure out this prophesy and defeat the dark lord, with his friends by his side of course! RHr and eventual HG
1. The Hogwarts Express

I wish i had thought of HP and all his awesome friends (and foes), but alas, i did not, J.K. Rowling did so the characters belong to her, and scholastic, and bloomsbury...well you get the idea...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all his previous train rides back to Privet Drive this one was by far the worst. The usually full-to-bursting train was only half-full, for many worried parents had taken their children from Hogwarts during the school year. Harry got on the train with Ron and Hermione and went to find a compartment, they turned into one and found Neville, Luna and Ginny sitting down talking. They stopped talking, surprised, when Harry walked in. He quickly left and led Ron and Hermione down the train to find another compartment.

"What's wrong with that compartment? I thought he liked Neville and Luna…" Ron whispered to Hermione as Harry walked ahead of them, further down the train.

"You didn't see who was sitting with them Ron?", seeing his blank face she said "Ginny! The whole break-up with her hasn't been exactly sunshine and roses has it? They've been avoiding each other ever since the funeral…Oh, what is the burrow going to be like?" Hermione sighed, and Ron slipped his hand in hers, she looked at him quizzically, then a smile broke across her face.

"Guys! I found a compartment, come on!" Harry yelled from a few meters away, and Ron and Hermione followed, Ron's ears were turning red, Harry noticed this and ignored it. He knew that Hermione and Ron were going to end up together sooner or later, and apparently at the moment it was sooner.

They passed the few hours on the way back to London by talking about how to defeat Voldemort by finding the last few Horcruxes. He kept repeating the mantra that hadn't left his head since after Dumbledore's death, _...the locket...the cup...the snake...something of Gryfindor's or Ravenclaw's...the locket...the cup...the snake...some of Gryfindor's or Ravenclaw's..._

Finally, after a long journey they came into Platform 9 ¾. Hermione, who had come of age, could use magic outside of school, so she shrunk her bags, and having passed her Appartion Test, hugged Harry, kissed Ron on the cheek, (once again his ears were turning red), said "See you at the wedding!" and apparated home.

Soon Ginny joined Harry and Ron, and they went to search the platform for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny staying quite a bit apart. Finally they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and passed through into the muggle portion of Kings Cross station. Mr. Weasley, due to his promotion, was able to get a ministry car for them so they all piled in, and after a while Mr. Weasley turned to Harry and said,

"I was under the impression you were to visit your aunt and uncle soon, if you'd like we can stop there, it's not really on the way, but if it's that important we can deal with the inconvenience."

"Yeah, Ok." Harry said, as the ministry car jumped to the front of a line of traffic. To tell the truth, Harry had no idea why he had to go back to the Dursleys to seal his protection, for he knew he woudn't be able to stay there and the protection only lasted while he was there, but Harry trusted Dumbledore, so when they arrived at Privet Drive, Harry was ready.


	2. Back To Privet Drive

Harry walked up the all familiar front walk of the Dursleys and knocked on the door. A familiar, but unpleasant voice, unmistakeably belonging to Vernon Dursley asked "Who is it?"

"It's me, Harry", Harry said quietly. After a few seconds Uncle Vernon opened the door, frowned and said "Come in".

The house looked the same as it always had. It was neat as a pin, not a touch of dust anywhere. The mantle was still covered with pictures of Dudley, Harry's porky cousin, who, Harry had noticed, due to a diet by Aunt Petunia, had actually become slighly normal sized, but still as mean as ever.

Harry followed Uncle Vernon into the kitchen, where his aunt, Petunia was sitting. Her face was pale, and if it was possible, Harry thought, she looked thinner, like she had been extremely worried for a long time. She was looking nervous and had her hands clenched. She looked up when Harry entered the room and promptly looked down, looking deeply interested in the kitchen table.

"So..." Harry said, for he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Was just being here good enough to secure his protection? Or did he have to cast a spell? He had no clue. Then suddenly Petunia stood up, and found that her hand had been clenched around a letter, which she gave to Harry. He muttered a quick "Thanks" and opened it, and almost dropped it in surprise, for it was comprised of a familiar, loopy writing:

Dear Harry,

The fact that you have recieved this letter must mean I have passed away, but don't fret, for as I've said before, "Death is but the next great adventure...", and I'm sure I have taught you all you need to know to succeed in your quest to defeat Voldemort. If you need any help I have left the pensive in your possession, my portrait in the headmaster's office can tell you how to work it. Now, with more important issues, your mere arrival at Privet Drive makes it a safe house for you until you come of age in July. If you are ever in any danger you may come here and you will be safe, but after you come of age, nowhere will be totally safe. It is up to you to defeat Voldemort and I have all the confidence in the world in your success. Also, Harry, I advise you to return to Hogwarts next year, it may be painful, but Hogwarts holds many secrets, which may help you in your quest. And remember these words: "Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak".

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry finished reading and sunk into a chair, and was surprised to hear Aunt Petunia speak, her voice shaking she said, "All these unexplained disappearances, and the bridge, and the hurricane...it was him wasn't it? The one who killed your parents wasn't it?"

"Yes" Harry said, and for the first time saw Petunia as his aunt, his mother's sister, who no matter how hard she tried to hide it and how hard she denied it, had loved her sister, Harry's mother, and was just as worried as most of the wizarding world that Voldemort had come back into power.

Harry stood up, and muttered "Thank you", and walked down the hall to the front door, "goodbye!" he yelled, and he stepped out of Number 4 Privet Drive, and headed toward the purple ministry car.

Harry opened the car door and sat down next to Ron. The note from Dumbledore was clenched tight in his fist, as he fought against the tears that were threatening to come. He had finally started to accept the fact that Dumbledore was dead and gone, but this letter had shaken him. His head was buzzing with questions, "How had he known he may be dead by the time Harry had to return to Privet Drive? What secrets did Hogwarts hold that could help him? What in god's name did he mean by 'nitwit, oddment, blubbler and tweak?'" He felt a tear come out of his eye, quickly wiped it away with his hand, and turned to face the window, staring as the muggle world flashed by and not turning to face any of the Weasley's until he arrived at the Burrow.

I know these chapters are short, but bear with me, i've just started, as we get more into the story they'll get longer, don't worry!


End file.
